In a vehicle seat, an electrically-operated seat device and an airbag unit device are provided. The electrically-operated seat device adjusts a position of a seat cushion in the back and forth direction and the up and down direction or reclines a seat back to fit to a passenger's posture. The airbag unit device causes an airbag to expand between the passenger and a side door. In the vehicle seat provided with these devices, a plurality of electric wires (a wire harness) is wired to supply power to electrically-operated components.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show an example of wiring structure of electric wire in a vehicle seat in a related art. As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, a vehicle seat 106 is provided with a side frame 102 into which a seat cushion (not shown in the figure) is installed and a seat back 104 which can be reclined freely around a horizontal rotation shaft 105. In a wiring structure of electric wire 100, a wire bundle (wire harness) 108 consisting of a plurality of electric wires is wired from the bottom of the seat to the seat back 104 in the vehicle seat 106.
The wire bundle 108 is protected by covering with a corrugated tube 109 along a wiring path. For the wire bundle 108, a middle part 109a is wired in parallel and along with the rotation shaft 105, the middle part 109a is fixed to the rotation shaft 105 by a clamp 110, and continuous parts of the wire bundle 108 on both sides of the middle part 109 are fixed to the seat cushion and the seat back 104 by other clamps 112 and 114, respectively.
This kind of wiring structure of electric wire is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.